


Subjective

by Missy



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Introspection, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is subjective whenever Haley and Avery meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subjective

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious spoilers for "Bullocks for Stan" abound, written for Porn Battle XIII.

“All right, Klaus. No, you don’t need to tell mom I’m going to be late – no, she knows…look…okay. All right! Yes, tell Rodger not to eat the last package of Froot by The Foot. Right. And he should stop using what’s left to pretend he’s growing superwang. Okay! Bye.”

Haley gave her cell phone an extravagant roll of her eyes as she slipped Avery’s oversized shirt off of her shoulders and slid into bed in a single fluid motion. 

Avery yawned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Is everything all right at home?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “My Uncle Roger doesn’t get along with Klaus,” she shrugged. “Just another day at the Smith house…wooah, all right, somebody’s awake!” she squirmed around in his embrace to pay attention to his cock.

“Oh, I’m sorry, are you ready? Thinking about Froot by the Foot always gives me such a bloody stonking woody!” He smirked and pulled back the sheets. 

“Right.” It didn’t have anything to do with the little prescription bottle sitting on the nightstand. Not that Hayley minded, if it meant they were going to fuck. 

Haley raised an eyebrow a she took Avery into her hand. His dick had firmed up nicely during her bathroom break, and she took the time to prime it while he rubbed his fingers against her pale brown nipples. She sighed extravagantly; they’d already tried plenty of kinky shit on each other and it was time for a nice, quiet early-morning fuck. She gave him an appreciative squeeze as his palm rushed over her flat stomach.

Haley leaned back into the pillows; most of her previous boyfriends had skimped on extensive foreplay, so Avery’s initiative here was a new treat. He took his time creating excitement within her, teasing her labia, opening her up, not gunning right for the clit and making her cringe and move his hand. In a moment she was heavy-lidded and whimpering quietly against her fist.

“You can scream here,” he murmured against her ears. “I sound-proofed it that year I dated Sandra Bernhart. She’s a terribly nice woman but at the peak of her passion she screams like a howler monkey on ecstasy.”

…Ugh. But his hand was holding her whole mound, his thumb pressing firmly to her clit, and it was good enough to make Haley thrash her way over and onto his body.

His cock felt good; right, as she rubbed the tip of him against her wet opening. Haley shifted her weight and pressed her palms down against his belly and began a slow forwards-and-backwards motion, feeling his large hands grasp her waist and lift her entirely up off of his cock before letting her slip downward.  
The sensation was glorious – it was what she’d needed for ages. Avery squeezed her breasts while she rode him, her hands supplicating, spread outward against him. She heard him calling her name, dimly, but she was far away, lost in a sexual world that was entirely private, entirely unique. 

She slumped gracelessly to his left, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Avery was a great fuck, but this wasn’t going to last – he was married, unreliable, and a war-mongering jerk. But hey – a girl had to get her jollies somewhere – and she accepted the thrills while they still delighted her body.

Hayley popped open an eye. He was sitting up, coated with sweat, and wearing a curly blonde wig. 

“Call me Dolly,” he demanded, and pulled a stun gun out from the dresser drawer.


End file.
